


cataclysm

by Cryingcosmic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingcosmic/pseuds/Cryingcosmic
Summary: ladybug got hurt, and its all his fault.





	1. cataclysm

"Chat! Chat watch out!" It was ladybug. It was ladybug screaming at him, worry lacing her voice, as it often did these days. He hated the way it sounded,how different it seemed, he often found himself missing the light hearted ‘well done chatton!’ and ‘we did it! Together kitty!’ but that was all back when they had only started, and nothing seemed out to hurt them.

But it's been a few years and hawkmoth has stopped playing it seemed, suddenly the villains had sharp, dangerous weapons, all sporting the mind set that it'll be easier if they're dead and they take the miraculous then. It was tough on the teens, they were lucky if they didn't get a new scar each fight, of course there's never been anything major, chat, trying to cheer ladybug up, told her it was thanks to her no one was seriously hurt. If he was luckily he was given a soft small, sometimes even a whispered “thanks chat” but he never got called kitty.

He didn't realize exactly what her warning ment Until she was sailing through the air in front of him, blocking him. Protecting him. Chat could already see how badly this was going to turn out, his luck was playing now, his luck would hurt her.hurt his lady. This couldn't be happening, he was wishing it was just some fucked up dream already.

The projectile went right through her. Chat felt as if it went right through his heart. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. It was all happening to slow. He could have counted her spots he could see the weapon slowly break the suits that were supposed to be indestructible.the way it seemed to jerk her back, pulling her along like she's some rag doll. that beautiful blue hair seeming to lose it's shine and happiness.

 

The world still slow and he’s not sure who was in control, He jumped into the air and grabbed the falling body, clutching her to his chest his motions eradicate and at the same time so very loving, so gentle. Ladybug smiled slightly at him and winced as he landed.he cursed himself for not being light enough, for not being able to protect her, all these things he did wrong that lead to her getting hurt. Very very hurt.

He laid her down and was obviously panicking. "I-I.. W-what do I do!" He shouts, and the girl in his arms seemed to manage a look of calmness,he could have swore he was holding an angel.  
“get the villain kitty, that comes first, i'll be fine” her voice was so soft and that's when he noticed she was crying, that's when he noticed the fear hidden in those beautiful blue bell eyes their was so much fear hidden in them. And suddenly he was full or raged.

He looked up, at the one who hurt his girl, his lady,his angel. Sure, technically this man wasn't in control but still, ladybug was bleeding because of him. His eyes casted down at the bleeding girl and felt his anger intensify, coursing through him, filling him. He sat ladybug down gently, cradling her head, treating her with the utmost care, kissed her head gently before turning and whispering one word.

 

"Cataclysm"


	2. bedside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for more angst and tears ya'll

When the world heard that ladybug had been injured in battle, everyone held their breath, rumors spread of her condition, close to death, just a scratch and already gone. The story quickly got out and it was all anyone talked about. After all paris’ heroes turned out to be teenagers under their mask. Everyone wanted to know how and why, especially when it was revealed that the famous adrien agreste was chat noir. Another big surprise was the ladyblog stopped, the whole thing shut down and nothing was posted or reblogged.

The akumtized victim had been a fisherman. He was angry about some younger rich kid ramming his boat, and refusing to pay, so of course he wanted revenge. And he just so happened to be holding a speargun when he became akumatized. When he had fired it, ladybug threw herself in front of her partner, who then defeated the villain, who was in the hospital as well, seeing as cataclysm had simply destroyed the weapon and akuma inside, which left the man to fall (chat didn't feel guilty about this, akumtized or not he hurt his lady and that just wasn’t okay.) this was the official story but plenty of people were adding their two cents on what happened.

 

No one but the hospital staff talked about the other half, how chat noir showed up clutching the girl to her, but quite literally hissed when they tried to take off the miraculous, instead he sat with her clutched tightly, nurses and doctors watching until it finally ran out and the black cat sobbed harder. Only the security and some nurses spoke of how it took multiple men to drag the boy away to actually be able to care for the girl. That meant only the hospital staff, who ended up placing him in his own room, saw a the agrest boy de transformed and a floating black cat curled up into his hands, trying to help it seemed.

Even with chats identity being the main headline no one forgot that a young fashion designer by the name of Marinette was ladybug. Which made sure that when her parents bakery shut down the news followed them even more, plenty talked to classmates, neighbors, anyone who could speak about the girl since her parents wouldn't leave their home.

It affected them the most, they couldn't believe their daughter had been a superhero and now their were so many people crowded around downstairs trying to ask them questions that they couldn't even leave to go see her, they ended up having wang bring them food and check in on her.

 

In the hospital the blonde model sat holding the comatose girl's hand, the two kawaiis sitting on the hospital bed, curled together as they slept. Adrian had been surprised when he saw how sweet plagg was with tiki, but in the end it took both of them to calm the little bug and convince her to sleep.

With only the machines beeping his mind was free to wander, a dangerous thing at this time, he thought of how his body guard stood outside along with two other, the gorilla to protect him and the others to make sure no fans or someone with hawkmouth got in. He knew he should be thankful and it should help him relax but it made him more tense, marinettes friends and uncle had trouble getting past them, they even refuse to let ivan even get in.

Shaking his head, not want to be anger he turned his eyes to the girl in the bed, gently he moved a strand of hair that had fallen, he liked her hair down he had decided awhile ago when he had brushed it out, remembering how he once did it for marinette as chat to avoid leaving. His hand trailed down and softly rested on hers before pulling it up and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

He just stared down at Marinette and thought about everything she is for him, to him for what must have been the thousandth. His classmate, his friend and his partner. The girl in the bed was the love of his life and the girl he had refused to admit that he kind of liked. And They're the same person. A soft sigh left his lips and he shook his head. How could he be so blind? So stupid?

 

Ayla had meant to visit her soon, really but she had been modded two, by media and parents. They constantly asked how was she feeling, was she okay, did she want to continue the blog and she was getting sick of it. So when she set off to see marinette she had to sneak around, avoid the constant swarm of press outside the door by going through though the back.

Taking a bus, grabbing some sunglasses and faking a cough got her through the crowd of reporter and fans in front of the hospital but the security desk wasn't as easy,she ended up having to pull up pictures of her and marinette along with the proof they've been in the same class together.

When she finally got up to the room she had trouble entering, not because of the guard but of the guilt and the fear. Her best friend would be in the room, laying on a hospital bed, hooked up to machines because she kept saving the city, apart of ayla felt as if maybe she could have saved her if she knew and another part, apart that she didn't want to admit let only think about was angry marinette never told her.

"How's she doing?" Green eyes snapped up to meet the form of Ayla. She could see the surprise on his face, thee protectiveness in his features as his hand tightened around the bedridden girl’s.

 

"She's going to... Will be fine." adrien corrects himself, he knew his lady would pull through, she always did, his eyes went to the small red Kawami that laid with his, tangled in sheets together, he saw the girl in the doorway look down them at them as well, studying tiki

"I saw.. I saw that bug thing once.." She whispers pointing to her, her voice soft and fragile as she slowly walked in. "She told me it was just a good luck charm, a little doll." She laughs sadly and suddenly Adrien felt the need to ask why had ayla only shown up now, weren't the two super close?

"Why have you only came now?" it made ayla freeze, she ran a hand through her hair before joining the blonde on the chairs.

"I know it's bad... But.. But apart of me was angry she never told me. I'm here best friend. Why wouldn't she? I.. I mean now she's hurt.. I just.. I don't know.. Maybe if I knew I could of helped." She buried her head in her hands and was surprised by the arms that wrapped around her. Shes felt so alone lately and he was the first person shes told on how she's feeling, she hasn't even talked with nino about it

"I know how you feel.. I'm her partner.. I'm supposed to protect her.." Ayla simple nodded and the two sat in silence, for neither were wanting the other to talk, they wanted the girl in the bed to break it, to comfort them both and to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it! theres more to come and please dont forget you can request and to give me feed back!

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think!


End file.
